¿Matrimonio? No, gracias
by Cristy-chan
Summary: La boda de Natsumi y Goenji tendra lugar en una semana en... ¿Qué? ¿Cómo que se suspenderá? "-Yo solo quiero una relación sin ataduras" "-¡¿Eres idiota o qué!"


_Hace cuanto… ¿3 años que no subo nada nuevo? ¿Habrá alguien que lea esto? Si lo hay, por favor ¡que deje un review!_

_Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece todo es de la exclusiva propiedad de level-5 y sus respectivos autores dentro de este._

_Aclaración: Se podría decir que está ambientado más o menos en la época de IE GO! Pero no saldrán ninguno de los chiquitines (al menos, por ahora)_

* * *

><p><span><strong>1º Capítulo: Asentando bases<strong>

_Mierda, mierda, mierda._

Miro el reloj de su muñeca por tercera vez consecutiva, dándole la misma respuesta que las veces anteriores, llegaba tarde. ¿Por qué justo hoy había tanto atasco? A lo lejos vio el lugar donde habían quedado. Aparco el coche donde pudo y se bajo, dirigiéndose a su destino. Las luces dentro de aquel lugar se veían desde lejos y todo el bullicio animaba a la gente a entrar, tal y como él mismo hizo. Después de buscar un rato, localizo un gran grupo de gente, sin duda eran sus amigos.

- ¡Llegué! –anunció acomodándose en el único sillón que sobraba- Siento el retraso.

- Has tardado Toramaru –le reprendió Tobitaka hablando fuertemente, aunque con el jaleo apenas se le escuchaba, algo normal en una discoteca- creíamos que no vendrías.

- ¿Qué te ha pasado? –pregunto Someoka mientras bebía de su cerveza.

- Hasta yo he llegado a tiempo –sonrió cierto moreno con una banda en la cabeza.

- Tenía que terminar unas cosas… de todas formas os lo habéis preparado muy bien –comento al ver ya la gran cantidad de botellas que había en la mesa. Cogió una y empezó a beber.

- Esta bien, esta bien –corto Yutto- Estamos aquí para celebrar la despedida de soltero de Goenji no para reñir entre nosotros.

- ¡Cierto! –exclamo Fudo- Estamos en una despedida… ¿Entonces en donde demonios están las chicas? ¿A qué birria de disco me habéis invitado?

- Según esto saldrán a partir de la una, no queda mucho –dijo Kogure divertido leyendo un papel.

- Ya os dije que no quería esto –hablo por primera vez Goenji serio, como de costumbre.

- Amigo, te vas a casar en una semana ¡Libérate! –dijo Hijikata riendo escandalosamente mientras le revolvía el pelo.

- Si no habías pensado en que te íbamos a hacer esto –le dijo Fubuki- es porque no nos conoces bien, Goenji-kun.

- No es que no os conozca –dijo tomando un vaso de… bueno, de lo que fuera lo que habían pedido- la cuestión es si me conocéis a mí para hacerme venir a un sitio así.

- Cualquiera diría que no te gusta esto –dijo Tsunami- ¡Mirad ya salen las stripers! –hablo emocionado mientras empezaba a silbar.

- Si Toko te oyese… –rió Ichinose

- ¡Tonterías! Toko estará en la misma situación que yo en estos momento –sonrio burlescamente- Si ella se divierte, yo también.

- ¿Tú crees que las chicas también estarán en una disco? –preguntó Kido pensando en su hermana- No creo que haya sido buena idea

- Ellas también tienen derecho a divertirse ¿no? –dijo Hiroto- De todas formas Ulvida me dijo que Natsumi las había citado en su casa, estarán hablando o viendo películas.

- ¿Cómo terminaste casado con esa mentalidad? –dijo Fudo riéndose

- Rika también ha ido y si ella va –aseguro el anteriormente llamado "Mago del campo"- te aseguro que lo último que harán será estar en casa viendo películas.

- Llamare a Haruna –dijo Kido. Pero Endo le quito el móvil.

- ¡Venga! Aki también ha ido –le dijo para tranquilizarle- ella se ocupara de que no hagan nada indecente.

- De todas formas el que debería estar preocupado debería ser Goenji de lo que podría estar haciendo a su futura esposa –dijo Kogure riéndose por lo bajo.

- ¡Mirad, es una noche de hombre, no vamos a estar hablando de mujeres, entendido! –dijo Tsunami- ¡Ahora vamos a bailar! –dijo agarrando a Tachimukai y a Kabeyama y arrastrándolos a la pista de baile.

Poco a poco los chicos se fueron animando cada vez mas exceptuando al que debería haber terminado borracho el primero. Goenji Shuuya, el futuro casado, seguía viendo aquel escenario mientras se mojaba los labios con su bebida. Se había rehusado desde un principio a ir a aquel lugar mas no había tenido opción con todos obligándolo a salir de casa. Lo único que quería era tirarse en su cama y pensar como había llegado a todo esto. Comprometido con veintiún años.

_Comprometido_…

- ¡GOENJI! –se escuchó desde el fondo del lugar la voz de uno de sus mejores amigos acercándose a la velocidad del rayo.

- No tienes porque gritar así Endo –le regaño tras haber suspirado.

- ¡Ah, perdón, perdón! –se rectifico riéndose, el alcohol le había empezado a hacer efecto. Sin embargo noto la mirada distante de su compañero- ¿Te pasa algo? –le pregunto sin dejar de sonreir mientras cogía de la mesa un vaso de cerveza.

- ¿Has pensado en proponerle matrimonio a Aki? –dijo continuando con su tono recto.

El moreno se atraganto con su bebida, empezó a toser con fuerza. Al ver que volvia a respirar con normalidad le miro incrédulo- ¿Y eso a que viene?

El ex capitán abrió la boca para hablar- Yo…

- ¿Qué pasa chicos? –Fubuki se acababa de despedir de dos chicas que lo saludaban desde lejos y se sentó junto a ellos- que caras más largas.

- ¡Eh! ¡Fubuki le está poniendo los cuernos a Haruna! –exclamo Endo señalándolo con voz de niño pequeño- ¡Yo Le creía… buena persona! Ya verás cuando se lo…se lo cuente a Kido –se levanto como pudo y empezó a tambalearse a la pista de baile.

- ¿Qué pasa? –dijo Fubuki mirando al pelicrema.

- ¿No te preocupa que Endo hable con Kido? –le advirtió intentando olvidarse de la situación anterior- ¿Cómo es que no estás borracho? –pasó su vista por sus amigos y no veía a ninguno estable, no sabía cómo se las arreglarían para llegar a casa.

- No me emborracho tan fácilmente –rio- y bueno, no creo que Endo-kun llegue mas lejos de lo que esta ahora, no parece soportar las bebidas fuertes. Ahora dime porque estas así tienes un carácter serio pero no tanto creo yo –sonrio.

-No es nada… -aparto su mirada.

- Venga Goenji-kun –le animo el joven del hielo- ninguno queremos que te sientas así en tu despedida, ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Ha pasado algo entre tú y Natsumi?

El joven le miro y soltó el pensamiento que le había estado carcomiendo- No creo que pueda casarme todavía

* * *

><p>- ¡Eso es! –animaba Rika- ¡Demuéstrale lo que vales, Fuyuka!<p>

La hija del entrenador se encontraba totalmente avergonzada al verse a si misma sentada en el escenario con un joven semidesnudo bailando alrededor de ella.

- ¡Vamos! ¡Sacadme a mí también! –seguía gritando la peliazul sonrojada, producto del alcohol.

- Urabe deberías controlarte –dijo Ulvida tranquila.

- ¡Es una despedida, Ulvida-san! –exclamo Haruna yendo donde Rika- ¡Hay que divertirse! –rio fuertemente mientras bailaban al compas de la música

La mujer Kiyama suspiro y se acerco al grupo de chicas que hablaban en una gran sillón. Solo quedaban ellas seis, todas las demás se habían ido al ver la hora pero, al saber que sus novios también estaban de fiesta ¿Por qué no ellas también? Total, el local había sido pagado para ellas. Aki y Natsumi reían por el comentario de Toko cuando Ulvida se acerco.

- ¿Qué tal? –pregunto Aki sonriéndole y dejándole un espacio para sentarse.

- Me da pena Kudo –dijo Ulvida sentándose- ni Urabe ni Otonashi la dejan bajarse de allí.

- Ahora iremos para yá –dijo Toko sonriendo- ¡Yo quiero parte de esos policias! –renegó.

Natsumi volvió a reir ante las insinuaciones de su amiga. Se encontraba en el culmine de su vida. Amigos con los que estar, una familia que le daba incluso más de lo que necesitaba, una carrera y un compromiso que se realizaría en una semana. No podía estar más feliz. Solo quedaban una par de cosas para que todo estuviese listo y ser la futura Natsumi Goenji.

- ¡Unas bebidas bien fuertes por aquí! –grito Toko llamando al camarero.

- Toko por favor, debes dar ejemplo –dijo Kino apaciguándola, aunque tampoco es que ella estuviese en mejor estado, de todas formas valia la pena por un dia.

- ¡Me da igual ser la hija del…del presidente! ¡Si quiero cerveza, tomo cerveza! –concluyo cambiando radicalmente su personalidad.

- ¡Fuyuka-san, has vuelto! –dijo Natsumi sonriendo ante la cara que traía puesta la joven- vamos, no habrá sido para tanto -La chica solo se sonrojo mas de lo que estaba.

- ¡Ahora voy yo! –dijo Toko encaminándose hacia Haruna y Rika quienes no se separaban de los striper-policias- Vamos Aki, Natsumi -Las dos negaron con la cabeza

- Menos mal que Ichinose-kun ni los otros las están viendo –comento Aki viéndola subiéndose al lugar- les daría un ataque de celos.

- No creo, estarán en algún lugar celebrando también lo de Goenji –dijo Úlvida tomando un trago del vino

- ¿Qué hora es? –pregunto Fuyuka.

- Las dos menos cuarto –dijo Natsumi mirando su reloj- ¿No deberíamos irnos ya? Levamos desde las nueve aquí y mañana hay reunión en el comité –podría estar contenta pero debía recordar sus obligaciones.

- Natsumi-san es un día –dijo Aki sonriéndole- No podemos dejar que los chicos nos ganen en esto –le guiño un ojo.

-Lo dices Mamoru-kun ¿verdad? –dijo sonriendo Fuyuka.

Aki asintió- Me dijo que si no volvía al día siguiente que lo buscara por el zoo, me temo que sea verdad conociéndolos.

- Supongo que no esperaré mucho de Hiroto entonces –todas sonrieron.

- Esta bien –accedió Natsumi finalmente al ver que aunque quisiera no podría salir de allí- nos quedaremos un poco mas.

- ¡Chicas, chicas, chicas! –exclamaron las tres que faltaban después de que los "animadores" se hubiesen ido.

- ¡Un brindris por Natsumi-san! –dijo Haruna cogiendo una botella- ¡Que tu y Goenji-san seais muy felices! –todas juntaron sus bebidas y continuaron hablando, haciendo tonterías y divirtiéndose

Pero… la vida no es siempre de color rosa.

* * *

><p><em>Que bien se siente al escribir una nueva historia *U* Si alguien tiene alguna recomendación yo sugerencia para esta historia será bien recibida por mi parte ^-^ ¡Espero revs! Como minimo cinco, sino borrare esta historia -w-_

_Y finalmente a todos lo que han llegado aquí sin dormirse en el intento ¡Muchas gracias! Espero que lo hayais disfrutado ;DD_

_Con un beso muy grandote me despido. ¡Cristy os quiere!~~_


End file.
